


I'll Be Watching You

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Toys, Voyeur Dean, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser





	I'll Be Watching You

“I want to watch you.” Dean said one night as he lazily traced shapes into the skin of Castiel’s chest. Castiel looked up at him with dark blue eyes, raising his brows.

“Yeah?” He said. Dean bit his lips and stopped moving his hand for a moment, laying his palm flat against Cas’s chest.

“Would that be alright?” He asked, almost unsure of himself. “If I just… watched you get yourself off?”

Castiel’s lips twitched a little bit and he nodded. “Sure, babe. I’m not much of an exhibitionist, but I’ll try anything once.” He paused, his eyes flitting up and down Dean’s body. “Will you be touching yourself too?”

“Sure. I mean, if you’re okay with that.” Dean said quietly. Castiel chuckled and nodded.

“Of course I’m okay. It would probably be kind of weird if you weren’t touching yourself too.” He said. Dean smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. So…”

“You want to do it now?”

“No.” Dean said, shaking his head and stretching out. “We’ll do it tomorrow. It’s too late right now.” He said. Castiel snorted out a laugh and reached out, wrapping an arm around Dean’s hip and pulling him close to press their foreheads against each other’s.

“You’re just too lazy to get up from the bed.” He said. Dean smiled and leaned in, kissing Castiel’s pink lips softly and threading his fingers through his hair. 

“You got me.” He murmured. Castiel laughed against his lips, dragging Dean closer and kissing him again.

\---

The next night, Cas lay on his and Dean’s bed in only his boxers, lube and a vibrator on the bed beside him. He sat with his legs crossed as he waited for Dean to come out of the bathroom. Dean finally entered the room and sat down in a chair beside the bed, clad in only his boxer shorts as well. He smiled over at his boyfriend, winking once. Castiel blushed and looked down at his lap.

“Should I just start?” He mumbled. Dean smiled reassuringly at him and nodding. 

“Sure thing, Cas. Whenever you’re ready.” He said. Cas smiled a little and nodded, slowly laying back on the bed. 

He let his head rest on his pillow, closing his eyes and slowly peeling his boxers off. He heard Dean draw in a sharp gasp when his hard cock sprung free from his boxers, and he opened his eyes and looked over at Dean to see that he was palming himself through the fabric of his own underwear. Cas smiled over at his boyfriend, shooting him a wink as he ran his hands up and down the sides of his own body.

Castiel slowly stroked a hand over his stomach, up to his chest and over his nipples. He pinched the hard, pink buds, moaning loudly and squirming on the bed. He continued to flick at his nipples, making soft, desperate noises for Dean’s benefit. As far as Cas could tell it was working too, considering that Dean was already panting.

Finally, Castiel reached down to wrap his hand around his thick cock. He sighed and slowly began to move his hand up and down the length of his erection, flicking his wrist and pressing his thumb into the red tip. Precum oozed out and coated his fingers. He moaned quietly, turning to look at Dean with wide blue eyes.

“Oh, Dean…” He gasped as he moved his hand faster, tugging at his hard cock and bucking his hips, fucking into his loose fist. As he continued to stroke his cock with one hand, he reached down and played with his own balls with the other. He let out a loud moan, spreading his legs wider and giving Dean an even better view of what he was doing to himself.

Castiel suddenly released his own cock, his erection throbbing desperately against his thigh as he reached out and picked up the lube. Dean gasped, his eyes widening as he watched Cas pop the cap open and squirt a generous amount of the liquid into his hand. Cas bit his lips seductively and looked over at Dean, winking as he moved his slick fingers down to his ass. He moaned and closed his eyes as he pressed his first finger in, biting his lips and rocking back on the his index finger.

“Ugh, so tight…” He gasped as he pushed his index finger in and slowly began to move it in and out. Dean moaned in his seat beside the bed, and it was only then that Castiel realized that his boyfriend had taken his boxers off and was stroking himself. Castiel smiled and pushed back harder on his finger, gasping and letting out a choked moan when he hit his own prostate.

“Dean…” He moaned, slowly working a second finger into his tight opening. He bit down hard on his bottom lip as he worked a second finger in past his rim. He pushed back on his own fingers, moaning softly when he hit his prostate again. He wiggled his fingers, groaning as he continued to brush up against his sensitive prostate.

“That’s it, baby. Fuck yourself real good.” Dean gasped out as he continued to stroke himself, flicking his wrist quickly. Castiel whimpered desperately at the sight, pushing a third finger passed his tight rim. He moaned and closed his eyes, beginning to scissor himself open. His fingers brushed against his prostate several times, causing him to moan loudly and call out Dean’s name.

Finally, Cas decided that he was ready to take the vibrator. He reached out, grabbing it off of the mattress beside him and covering it in lube. He slid it into his stretched out hole, groaning softly as it filled him up. He pushed back on the thick vibrator, moaning and closing his eyes as it pressed up against his prostate. Then he reached out, grabbing the remote and turning it on.

Castiel gasped as the vibrator began to buzz inside of him, moaning and grabbing onto his hard cock as precum leaked from the tip. He began to stroke himself furiously, closing his eyes tight and flicking his wrist over the head. He whimpered, pressing his thumb into the slit of his cock and bucking his hips.

“Fuck, baby, just like that.” Castiel gasped beside him, and Castiel looked up just in time to see Dean cum all over his bare chest. He moaned at the sight, throwing his head back against the pillows and bucking his hips, fucking into the loose fist of his hand. It only took five more strokes over his sensitive cock for him to let go, covering his chest and stomach in ropes of cum. He groaned as he relaxed into the mattress, turning the vibrator off and sliding it out of his body.

After a few moments he looked over at Dean, who was slumped over in his chair, and smiled. Dean smiled back, slowly getting up and sliding into bed beside Castiel. Cas reached out and pulled Dean close, kissing him flush on the lips.

“So, did you like that?” Dean asked, his voice hoarse. Castiel nodded, stretching out his tired arm and smiling lazily at Dean.  
“We are _so_ doing that again.”


End file.
